Katsumo Yamashiro
Katsumo Yamishiro, the Fifth Boy, is one of the protagonists of Neon Exodus Evangelion who is first introduced at the beginning of the series as a minor character. His life is originally only seen in small snipets before his role in the series drastically changes. He is exceptionally aggressive and sadistic, relishing any opportunity he gets to bring pain to a living being. Katsumo is also incredibly manipulative and will always use others in preference to risking his own life. Oddly, he is actually a good team player, but this is likely only because values the idea of safety in numbers, primarily his own. He is an excpetionaly skilled pilot and excelled in simulation trainings, although his Synch Ratio is wildly variable, notably being at it's highest when he is overcome with anger. Background Early Life Not much is known about Yamashiro's early life and Nerv hold no records of his life before Nerv except from data taken from his mothers file, and his birth date. Therefore, all that is known about him (and was well publicised) is that he is the son of former Nerv analyst Aliana Yamashiro, who would become infamous for her savage string of murders in Nerv Branch 2, and ++DATA NOT FOUND++. It is noted that he shared a strong loving relationship with his mother, and that he idolised her. She reciprocated this love tenderly and arguably over-mothered him. Due to this close bond, Katsumo's world collapsed upon witnessing her mercilessly butcher a large swathe of Nerv staff and personnel. Selection After his mother committed suicide in front of his eyes, Katsumo became reclusive and withdrawn, while devolping a wild temperament. If people came too close he would lash out at them with the nearest implement he could find. Due to effectively being orphaned, he was taken in by Nerv North America. However, this was not an act of compassion, rather one of justice. Nerv deemed that Yamashiro would pilot the Evangelion in order to atone for his mothers crimes, as she had cheated retribution by killing herself. They also immediately required a replacement potential pilot due to their previous candidate being slaughtered by Aliana. Unbeknownst to Katsumo the real reason he was selected was due to the intervention of Seele, who had recommended Katsumo as Nerv's replacement EC Unit 03 pilot (whom Seele had taken action to terminate). This was because they had theorised that his mothers soul had bonded with the Eva EC Unit 03. Career Having officially been delivered into the jurisdiction and, latterly, service of Nerv, Katsumo underwent a rigourous training programme to break him, so that he would be an obedient test pilot. His capacity to cause pain and destruction without any moral concern was a trait which was encouraged, and he was conditioned to only care about eliminating his target, no matter the cost. Trials Angelic Confrontaion Rapid Redeployment Connections Revelations Death Personality Katsumo used to be a kind and caring person who demonstrated a confidence in his position. He was empathic and distinctly emotionally mature for his age. However, the events of his mother's serial murders deeply damaged him. It could be assumed that his entire good natured persona was routed within a foundation based on his mother, who had loved him dearly. As he had modelled his morality on her, it is of no surprise that he underwent a metamorphisis in personality and became acutely introverted and violent, as he could not cope with the mental strain watching his mother kill herself. These traits were only worsen further after he was forced to pilot the Evangelion SC Unit 03. He became warped beyond the parameters of his former self due to the combination of the two extreme changes which had occured in his life. Katsumo is now extremely egocentric and vindictive, leading him to be a very manipulative person. He also relishes any opportunity to cause pain, as he associates it with a release from his usual stresses, while seemingly hoping to almost emulate his mother's brutality concurrently. He is oddly controlled, prioritising his own safety over being able to admonish a beating upon his target. Hence, he usually uses his 'friends' to his advantage, typically as meat-shields before he can land a finishing blow. Relationships 'Father' Katsumo does not remember any details about his father. It has been theorised that these memories were wIyP/++MAGI ERROR++ ++DATA WITHHELD++ Mother Katsumo shared a loving relationship with his mother and idolised her. In turn she showed great affection towards him and tended to prioritise him over her work. After she commited the brutal string of murders, on the day prior to the Third Angel appearing in Tokyo, at Nerv Second Branch, Katsumo descended into madness. His world was destroyed and he no longer knew what was morally correct. As a result of this close relationship being annihilated, he ended up warped and twisted. Despite her crimes, Katsumo still loves his mother dearly. Jun ++MAGI ERROR++ ++DATA WITHHELD++ Hisako Katsumo slowly develops a strong emotional bond with Hisako, as he ends up displaying affection towards her. However, he remains unaware that her feelings for him are largely a result of Hisako trying to find someone she can recieve comfort from, so that she can cope with Jun Akagi's death. Of course, the two do become very close, and he offers her sanctuary from the chaos of Mizuki's life as he remains in his own Nerv issued appartment. Kei Katsumo has remained somewhat distant to Kei, although they have on occasion indulged in conversation. Hisako's attachment to Katsumo only served to put more distance between him and Kei. Ashley Despite his usual manipulative nature, Katsumo actually made an attempt to be on good terms with Ashley. However, the two drifted apart as Hisako and Katsumo ended up becoming closer. Mizuki After abrubtly arriving in Japan, Katsumo refuses Mizuki's invitation to stay at her increasingly crowded appartment and thus never grows that close to her. Both remain rather distant although Mizuki is concerned with his safety as a pilot. Amaya Samidare Katsumo is looked upon fondly by the normally hostile Amaya. Notes *Katsumo frequently shouts abuse at his fellow pilots in English. However, this is because he wishes to express his anguish without damaging the emotional fragility of his comrades (who are unaware of what he is saying) *His language setting for the Evangelion is usually English, although he is capable in Japanese. *His name means "self-controlled". Which is some-what fitting, as his wild nature is nothing more than a facade, which hides the calculating, manipulative yet caring person he really is. That said, he is still has a capacity for being sadistic. *Very little is known of Katsumo's past, as records have been completely wiped. However, as he was naturally concieved this raises even more questions over the circumstances of his birth. Gallery MonolithKatsumoRecord.jpg|Katsumo's confrontation with Seele 01